Prueba o Disculpa
by Momo Cicerone
Summary: .'Te mataré, por Merlín que te mataré' 'Un maullido más, Weasley, y te juro que me desnudo aquí mismo.' le aseguró. 100xciento GWxDM! CONTINUADO! Oo.Me rectracto y le subo el rating!.oOCensurado por el lenguaje y los dragones saliendo de la ducha xD
1. Primera Parte

**Disclaimer:** Nada del mundo de Harry Potter, incluyendo a los personajes y todo el ambiente mágico que aparece en él y que verán a continuación me pertenece en lo absoluto. Tampoco tengo relación alguna con esta web maravillosa que es , por lo cual mis fics no tienen más mérito que el de proporcionar alojo a mi tiempo libre y¿Porqué no? Entretenimiento a quien les resulte divertidos :p En fín, no hay ningún fin de lucro en todo esto ni pretendo divagar información pirata acerca del inigualable mundo que ha creado J.K Rowling (Maravillosa mujer, aunque ha triturado mi corazón con TootP, me ha sorprendido con la calidad del libro) Y por último, tampoco soy ella, siento decepcionarlos ;p

**Aviso:** Draco/Ginny, muy temperamental.

Ok, estoy enferma TT y son las 1:00 de la madrugada, so... perdónenme si no me quedó muy bien.

**_Prueba o Disculpa_**

By Magical

Ok. El asunto era sencillo. Entraba en el apartamento, buscaba lo suyo y dejaba la llave en la mesita de estar. Él no tendría que saber que ella había regresado a por lo que le pertenecía. Después del estado catastrófico con el que habían dejado la relación, era mejor mantener la cabeza baja hasta que dejasen de volar cacerolas. O... bueno, en el caso de que, con toda probabilidad, ya no hubiese relación en lo absoluto, pues lo mejor era desaparecer callada e inteligentemente, sin dar excusas ni buscar explicaciones.

Claro que, siempre quedaba el sabor amargo de la desazón entre los labios, pero... digamos que a veces uno llega a asustarse de lo que puede estar ya acostumbrado. Como bien es dicho: lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte.

Sólo que eso no impedía el temblor en sus manos al meter la llave en la cerradura y girar el pomo de la puerta.

Entró en la habitación. Sin saber exactamente porqué, puesto el apartamento estaba vacío, se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la puerta del dormitorio en el fondo del pequeño pasillo. Giró el pomo de la puerta.

Mierda.

Estaba con llave.

-_Alohomora_ –susurró apuntado el pomo con la varita. Sonrió cuando la puerta se abrió con un suave clickeo.

-Podría acusarte de allanamiento de morada en estos instantes, Weasley. –dijo fríamente una voz arrastrando las palabras a sus espaldas, haciendole sobresaltarse.

-¡Malfloy? –Exclamó enojada al voltear y reconocer a su interlocutor -¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Esta es mi casa, idiota. –replicó y entornó los ojos. Se veía realmente cómico vistiendo aquel sueter de lana gris viejo y jeans descoloridos llenos de pintura, tan diferente al Draco Malfloy que conoció en Hogwarts, y ,no obstante, seguía siendo el mismo –Y soy yo quien debería hacerte esa pregunta. ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? –la miró de arriba a abajo maliciosamente –Si vienes a rogarle a Ian por una segunda oportunidad llegas tarde. Terminó de empacar sus maletas ayer temprano y tomó el primer transladador a Alemania. Por la forma en que se despidió, cualquiera habría pensado que huía. –Agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa que escondía " ¿De tí, quizás?".

-¿Quien sabe?A lo mejor fué demasiado para él el despertar cada mañana y descubrir que aún estas vivo. –contraatacó ella, acalorada –Si hay algo que nunca comprendí, fué cómo demonios le hacía para convivir contigo y no haber sido enviado a Azkaban por homicidio a las veinticuatro horas del primer intento. Eres una verdadera mierda, Malfloy.

-Compartimos opiniones similares en este caso, Weasley. –Cruzó los brazos en el pecho y se apoyó en la pared –Pero la eterna diferencia entre tú y yo es que la gente es capaz de reconocer y apreciar mi intelecto, mientras que tú... –volvió a inspeccionarla cínicamente y sonrió: –Bueno, creo que los hechos hablan por sí sólos. La gente siempre anda tratando de superarse, y el ambiente que te envuelve juega un papel muy importante en estos casos. Hay una gran diferencia, Weasley, entre convivir con una mente brillante como la mía y la simplicidad sofocante que tú representas.

-¿Ah, sí? Muy interesante –enarcó una ceja, y luego esta vez fué ella quien le miró descaradamente de la cabeza a los pies y dijo: -Entonces ya estoy empezando a comprender porqué terminamos.

La sonrisa maliciosa del rostro de Draco se borró casi inmediatamente.

-¡Hey! No soy gay –se defendió de una indirecta no formulada.

-No dije que lo fueras –contestó ella perversamente, mientras atravesaba la puerta del dormitorio. Él la siguió.

-¿Qué tan estúpido se puede ser, Weasley? –dijo fríamente –Ni siquiera fué algo que dije.

-Al parecer no lo suficiente, Malfoy –dijo mientras rebuscaba en los cajones –O de otro modo tu estupidez no conseguiría sorprendermde de este modo. Y te recuerdo –se dirigió hacia el armario –Que yo tampoco dije nada.

-Pero lo insinuaste –alegó inconforme –Y yo NO soy gay ¿Lo entiendes, Bombón?

-Y una mierda –contestó, pero no aclaró si a lo de haberlo insinuado o creer que era gay. –Y no me llames Bombón.

-Pues pareces uno –dijo sincero, entrelazando las manos tras la nuca. –Aunque duela en el orgullo admitirlo.

-Dime Malfloy –Le miró atentamente a los ojos -¿Qué tan cabrón se puede ser¿Y qué tan mesurablemente cabeza hueca? Fué sólo un comentario: Gran cosa. ¡Sólo sigue con tu vida! Y de paso, déja de joderme la mía¿quieres? –dicho esto, se dirigió hasta la sala con Draco detrás.

-Mira quién habla –se defendió –Sólo te llamé Bombón. ¿Es tan grave eso?

-No mucho –concedió ella buscando entre los libros –Al menos no más que lo que implica –Por fin se detuvo, con las manos vacías –Mira, no vine aquí a pelearme contigo. Sólo vengo a buscar algo, lo encuentro y me marcho.

Era lo más que podía retroceder ante él.

-Perfecto. No quiero encontrame con ninguna pieza de ropa interior tuya en el sofá ¡Qué asco!–respondió perverso, haciendo una mueca al evocar la visión.

-Es un libro, imbécil –le fulminó con la mirada. –Y vaya que eres cabrón. Hace no más de tres minutos que me llamaste Bombón, y ahora te doy asco.

-Pensé que no te gustaba. Eres demasiado ingenua, Pequeña Ginny. Podría llamar a cualquiera Bombón.

-Bien por tí, pequeño Draco. Es una lástima que yo no ande llamando Gay al primer tío que se me ponga en frente.

-De acuerdo, tú lo pediste, Weasley –dijo él de pronto acercándosele y acorralandola en el sofá sorpresivamente –Prueba o disculpa.

-¡Déjame ir, idiota! –forcejeó inútilmente tratando de ampliar la distancia entre ellos -¿Qué haces¿De qué hablas?

-O te doy la prueba –de que definitivamente NO soy gay- o te disculpas de haberme llamado así.

-Y una mierda –repitió –No voy a disculparme de lo que no he dicho. Te lo advierto, Malfloy, si no me dejas ir... –entornó los ojos. Podía sentir el aroma de pintura y trementina impregnado en sus ropas.

-Entonces supongo que tomas la prueba. ¿Tomas la poción?（N/A: Versión mágica de la pildora U） -acercó su rostro al de ella.

-Ah, no lo sé –fingió que pensaba –Creo que...¿QUIERES QUE TE CASTRE, IMBÉCIL? –rugió con los ojos muy abiertos

-Oh, créeme, no tendrás corazón para hacerlo. No después de haberte convencido.

-¡Que piensas violarme?

Él rió abiertamente.

-No será necesario, Weasley. Espera y verás.

-Vete al infierno, Ma-

Sus palabras fueron ahogadas por el beso que Draco posó fuertemente en sus labios. Sintió el repetino peso de su cuerpo hundirse sobre el suyo y dificultar su respiración. Cuando la mano de él empezó a pasearse por lugares donde nunca había estado antes, fué cuando supo que iba en serio. Asi que ella recorrió con la mano su espalda, hasta llegar a la nuca, entrelazó los dedos en su cabello rubio platino y...

-AAAAAAHHHHGGG! –Draco profirió un gemido y se separó inmediatamente de la mujer que sostenía en un puño diversos mechoncitos de cabello platino entre los dedos. -¡Qué intentas matarme?

-Es lo que debería haber hecho –contestó poniendose de pie y tomando su bolso. –Pero si me tocas otra vez, Malfoy, te juro que no vivirás para contarlo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, Weasley? –dijo mientras se zobaba la adolorida nuca.

-Afortunadamente no soy tú, Malfloy. De otro modo me abría colgado de un poste hace años –se dirigió hacia la puerta –Eres una verdadera escoria.

Y salió dando un portazo.

Draco sonrió a la puerta cerrada. Vaya, pues, resultaba que la gatita sabía defenderse, y qué forma de defenderse, pensó, con la mano todavía en la nuca. Lo que sólo le habría costado a ella decir "Lo siento" le había costado a él buena parte de su melena.

Y una porra, pensó, encaminandose a la habitación que mantenía como taller. Tenía que terminar su pintura y hacer algo de comer. Eran más de las dos de la tarde y no había desayunado. Todo por culpa de la Weasley, se dijo. Claro que no por haber llegado tan repentinamente a poner su apartamento patas arriba, sino por mantenerlo ensimismado en tan amena lectura. Tomó el libro que había estado leyendo y se lo llevó a la sala, mientras sacaba un bocadillo de sospechosa identidad de la cocina (N/A: Pobres los magos que no tienen refrigerador vv) y se desplazaba al sofá a terminarlo con la lectura.

Durante un buen tiempo, el silencio en la soledad del apartamento sólo fué roto por unas carcajadas de risa histérica.

o:o:O:o:o

Ding…. Ding… Ding…

Humhp…..

Ding…. Ding… Ding…

Grrrrrrrr….!

¡Ahora sí¡El maldito que llamaba a su puerta a las –Miró su reloj en la mesilla de noche – 8 de la mañana en Domingo las iba a pagar muy, muy, muy, muy caro! Se calzó las zapatillas de dormir lo mejor que pudo y se echó un chal a los hombros. Totalmente despeinada, en pijama y con la varita en mano se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-¡TÚ? –Exclamó, apuntándole con la varita.

-Buenos días, Weasley. ¿Dormiste bien anoche? –Le preguntó esbozando una sonrisa descarada.

-Nada que te importe, Malfloy –Dijo tratando de cerrar la puerta, pero él se mantuvo en medio y le mostró un libro de cubierta de cuero y páginas blancas.

-Creí que estabas interesada en esto –comentó arrastrando las palabras.

-¡Mi diario! –se lo arrebató de las manos -¿Dónde...? Un momento¿No lo habrás leido, o sí? –preguntó con las orejas ardiéndole.

Él se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa. –Quizás.

De la punta de la varita de ella brotaron chispas rojas.

-Eh, cuidado Weasley. Todavía me debes dos disculpas. No querrás disculparte una tercera vez¿o sí?

-¡Serás...! –empezó, pero se lo pensó mejor –No sé de qué me hablas, yo no te debo nada, idiota, ahora lárgate, estoy tratando de dormir.

-Vas a disculparte, Weasley –dijo apoyandose en el marco de la puerta y empujando para mantenerla abierta –Por haberme llamado_ eso _y por intentar matarme ayer. O no me iré.

-Te lo tenías merecido –entornó lo ojos –Y deberías agradecer que no te hubiese dejado estéril de paso.

-¿Es una insinuación para aceptar la prueba? –preguntó divertido.

-Oh, lárgate.

-Aún no, Weasley. No hasta que me devuelvas mi llave y te disculpes como es debido.

¡Había que ser necio¿Qué es eso tan importantísimo que significaba el que ella se disculpase con él? Dejó la puerta hecha una fiera y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando regresó a la sala, le encontró en la cocina, hirviendo agua en el fogón.

-¿Se puede saber qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Café –respondió como si nada.

Fué el colmo. Se dirigió hacia él velozmente, colocó la llave en la palma de su mano y le indicó la dirección.

-Llave. Puerta. F-U-E-R-A. –rugi

-Eres una ingrata, Weasley –contestó él haciendo caso omiso a su enojo –Después de devolverte el diario¿podría al menos tomar una taza de café, no?

-De acuerdo –concedió ella por fín –Tómate tu café y márchate, yo me voy a dormir.

Él no contestó. Sólo siguió revisando en los cajones de la cocina.

Claro que la idea de tener a Draco Malfloy pavonéandose en la cocina era asunto de quitarle el sueño a cualquiera. Con una sesación terrible, se dirigió al cuarto de baño a lavarse.

La escena que vió al salir pulcramente vestida de su habitación la dejó anonada.

Draco seguía ahí, la taza de café vacía y hojeaba una revista que reconoció como suya.

-¿Porqué sigues aquí? –preguntó tratando de no perder la calma

-Te lo dije: No me iré a menos que te disculpes.

_¡Que Merlín me dé fuerzas!_

-Estás demente

-Mira quién habla, la psicótica que casi me asesina ayer.

-¡Sólo fueron unos pelos! Nadie se muere porque les arranquen unos pelos!

-Pero me dolió a morir.

-¿Y porqué no te moriste entonces? –preguntó entre dientes

-Porque aún me debes dos disculpas –sonrió él

-Nunca lo olvidarás¿A que no?

-Nope. –contestó jovialmente

-Pues jódete. Ya lo dije: no voy a disculparme de lo que no dije. Además¡Tú me llamaste Bombón!

-Eso es diferente

-Yo lo veo igual de insultante.

-¿Y el intento de homicidio?

-¡Tú leiste mi diario!

-Yo no lo dije.

-Pero lo insinuaste.

Ginny sonrió triunfante. Estaban a mano.

-Tu café es asqueroso, Weasley.

-¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre decir? –preguntó decepcionada.

-Ahora mismo se me ocurren un montón de cosas. –negó él levantándose y poniéndose el abrigo –Como tomar un café decente, por ejemplo –luego agregó, como de pasada -¿Vienes?

-¿Estás invitándome a una cita, Malfloy? –Ella enarcó una ceja divertida

-Yo no dije eso.

-Pero lo insinuaste –repitió esta vez sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Si no quieres no vengas –contestó él dándole la espalda para evitar que le viera cohibido.

-¿Estás loco¿Rechazar un café gratis a estas horas de la mañana y en pleno otoño? Creo que te ha afectado la trementina –fué por su abrigo –Por cierto¿Me venderías unos cuadros? Estas paredes vacías me asustan.

-Eres un caso perdido, Weasley. Primero corres a por café gratis y luego quieres gastar tus ahorros en mi obra.

-No son un asco, es todo lo que quiero decir. –se defendió ella.

-¿Insinuas que yo lo soy?

-Yo no lo dije...

**Fin**

**Extra bonus**

Algun tiempo después…

-Buenos días, Weasley.

-Mmmph..

-Deberías levantarte ya, son las 9 de la mañana

-Hmhp... ¡QUÉ? –Se incorporó de inmediato -Voy a llegar tarde al... –miró el reloj -¡Maldición Malfloy¿Que no sabes mirar la hora? Son apenas las sie... –él apagó sus palabras besándole los labios.

-Vas a engordar si sigues durmiendo tanto –comentó, a sabiendas que no le importaba.

-Vete a la mierda, Malfloy –contestó malhumorada.

-¿Porqué no me llevas tú? –le incitó él.

-Porque no sé el camino –rió divertida.

-Ah... ese caso... ¿Vamos juntos?

-¿A la mierda? –rió ella

-Ajam... –contestó Draco acercando su nariz hacia la de ella-

-¿Vamos...? –preguntó en un suspiro.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

**The End!**

Magical: **Review, review, review**


	2. Segunda Parte

¡Ajám! Ya sé que prometí que era un one-shot, pero.... ya ven lo que hacen los reviews y el msn xD en fín... que lo disfruten tanto como yo :p

Pero primero, ¡**los reviews**! (**W-O-W **... no sé qué decir, **16** reviews, **16** maravillosos reviews)

**Pau!:** ¡Qué linda! Como siempre, la primera y la más servicial, tal cual hermanita nn Bueh, ya sabes, gracias por el revi y... lo siento, pero no escribí de cuando se fueron a tomar el café nnU

**Lady Malfloy:** Gracias, gracias! nn y ya ves, lo continúo por ustedes :p

**Zoe Smiths:** ¡Hey, there! Tu review fué el que más me gustó xD y no puedo negar que te sirvió el chantaje :p ¡Gracias!

**SiriusBlack: **xD aysh cuñadito... ¡Qué de siglos que no recibía un revi tuyo! Si supieras cuánto me emocioné, y acerca de la pregunta redundante, creo que tienes razón xD en fín, gracias por corregirla ;) Aunque no sé si te decepcione el que continúe esta historia :p

**Llue:** ¡Musa...! No podías faltar tú nn ¡Gracias, montañas de gracias por el duelo! Sin él no hubiese habido continuación. No sabes cuánta gente debe estar alabándote ahora xD

**Marian Salazar: **¿Qué tal? Bueno, complaciendo peticiones, aquí lo tienes, dispuesto a tu computadora xD En cuanto a tu pregunta, el qué hace Draco de artista no te lo podré explicar de momento, pero lo de la ropa muggle, es porque, consecuente a su profesión, no quiere ensuciar sus túnicas, y... a mí me encanta imaginarmelo en sueter de lana gris pálido y jeans (babas) Gracias por el revi!

**Ninnia-Weasley-007: **¿Escenas calientes? xD huhs.. es que eso no va conmigo :p ¡Gracias por el revi!

Y muchas, muchísimas, un mar de gracias a **Godric Gryffindor, ",,,,,,", Hitomi Felton, Alastor, GLIZ, C0tE BlacK, Bumble, impossibles **e** inesz, **quienes también hicieron esto posible nn ¡Gracias por su apoyo, guys!

Dedicado a Llue, quien nos regaló un duelo, y a Pau, quien prestó su cafetera a Draco (Yo me entiendo, Pau! :p)

**_Prueba o Disculpa_**

_By Magical_

**_Segunda Parte_**

(N/A: Para que no se pierdan, ya se tomaron el café xD)

-¿Qué? –preguntó suspicazmente sin apartar la vista del tarro de vidrio que evaluaba ensimismado.

-¿Qué qué? –dijo ella a sus espaldas, arrugando la nariz en una interrogante.

-¿Que qué me estás mirando? –aclaró él todavía dándole la espalda, con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios que ella no pudo ver.

-¿Que yo te estoy mirando? –alegó incrédula , dando un paso atrás e irguiendo la espalda –Oh, porfavor... –rodó los ojos exasperada.

-¿Qué ahora vas a negarlo? –Draco volteó a verla por fin, dedicándole una sonrisa de autosuficiencia como solo él sabía.

-¿Que acaso tienes una prueba de lo contrario? –inquirió molesta.

Él adoptó una expresión condescendiente y volvió a su interminable tarea de estudiar con exagerada detención el tarro que sujetaba frente a sí.

-Hay que ser idiota... –masculló ella entre dientes, malhumorada. Él, en cambio, no se inmutó, ni (milagros, ocurren) devolvió el insulto, ni dijo nada irónico al respecto, lo cual la sorpredió un poco, haciendo que olvidase de pronto el incidente anterior. –Bueno –continuó diciendo, al cabo de unos segundos -¿Qué diablos hay en ese maldito tarro que miras con tanto afán? Llevas como una hora sin quitarle el ojo de encima –había una nota de exasperación en su voz.

Él soltó una risita maliciosa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Quiso saber ella, adelantandose hacia donde él estaba.

-Te lo dije –alegó orgulloso –te dije que me estabas mirando. ¿Cómo podrías saber que miro un tarro si no?

-¡Por supuesto que sé que estás mirando el jodido tarro! –explotó ella, harta de su petulancia, con la voz tan alta que podría jurar resonó en todo el supermercado muggle. -¡Te has gastado toda la mitad del siglo desentrañando el enigma que esconde el maldito tarro! ¿!Qué crees!? ¡Hasta el puto tarro podría hacer un mapa de tu nariz si tan sólo la alejaras tres centímetros de sus contornos! –Le gritó con sorna.

Draco la miró con una expresión de diversión mal disimulada en el rostro, parpadeó varias veces y se le dilataba anormalmente la nariz, como si contuviese la risa. Bajó la mirada.

-Sí, definitivamente este _tiene_ que ser bueno –Asintió para sí enseñandole lo que parecía ser un tarro de café en polvo, olímpico en su virtud de ignorar su enfado y cambiar el tema de conversación. –Al menos, nada puede ser peor que el intento de café que guardas en tu apartamento, Weasley.

Y, de nuevo, sin darle oportunidad para encontrar una respuesta inteligente, continuó su camino por los pasillos del enorme supermercado muggle, dejándo a una Ginny literalmente estancada en los estantes de café, con la vena de la sien aún palpitandole de rabia y los reflejos paralizados ante su caradurismo.

Tuvo que apresurar el paso para alcanzarle.

-¿Cómo es que, con tantos cretinos que hay en el mundo, yo me haya venido a topar precisamente contigo? –Se lamentó.

-Bueh... –contestó él perezosamente –Dicen que el verdadero infierno está en la tierra, ya sabes, tipo _el que la hace, la paga_. Tomemos la hipótesis de que hay deudas pendientes entre nosotros, por ejemplo –sugirió mordazmente.

Ella ya veía el rumbo que iba tomando la conversación.

-¡Oh, por una merluza! –exclamó incrédula -¿Otra vez con el jodido asunto de la disculpa? –Él se limitó a alzar las cejas, alentador –Mira, tío. –Le detuvo ella secamente –No sé si tiene que ver con tu emparentamiento familiar con algún troll o definitivamente te perdiste una buena etapa de clases de inglés –comentó sarcasticamente –Pero yo no me haré escuchar de nuevo: No voy a disculparme contigo porque tu conmesurable cabeza de chorlito haya...

-Cuidado con esa lengua, Weasley –le cortó él, con un deje de amenza en la voz.

-¿O...? –Le desafió ella, imperturbable.

–O me veré tentado a devolverte el insulto. –Contestó Draco impasible.

-Huh –Profirió ella, abriendo sus ojos en fingida sorpresa –¡Qué miedo!

-Esto es básico, Weasley. Se llama autoconservación. –Entornó los ojos con un mohín de enfado –Pero qué aburrido, ya la has perdido –sonó como si se lamentara de verdad.

-Una porra. –se quejó. Luego echó una mirada de reojo al tarro que Draco sostenía en manos –Y qué mierda de café has elegido. Te aseguro que no lo aguantaría ni un elfo. –Draco alzó las cejas –Y no me vengas conque mi café es de baja categoría –le advirtió apresuradamente –Porque estoy segura que tiraste simplemente los granos a la olla cuando no encontraste la cafetera.

Y luego le recomendó una marca diferente.

-De acuerdo. –dijo al cabo de unos segundos, dejando el tarro en su lugar original. –Lo probaré. ¿Me prestas una cafetera? –preguntó, sin saber el significado de la palabra.

-No. –costestó ella, frunciendo el ceño ante lo absurdo de la petición –Se supone que vamos a tu apartamento, no al mío. Lo que me recuerda –continuó mirandolo mordazmente –Que no tengo porqué acompañarte en tus compras dominicales. Soy yo quien va a comprarte unos cuadros, y no al revez.

-Pues yo me la estoy pasando de miedo aquí –contestó visiblemente divertido de la situación, y luego masculló, pasando de ella –Pero, ah, claro, no podría compararse con cómo me la voy a pasar cuando te disculpes por cierto comentario que hiciste de mí ayer.

Ginny sintió impulsos de arrojarle el bolso a la nariz.

-Cuando el infierno se congele –le dijo clara y lentamente, sin salirse de sus cabales. –¿Sabes qué? Olvida la condenada pintura. Yo me marcho. Fuí una ilusa al creer que podría mantener una relación civilizada contigo.

-Bueno, eso depende de lo que tú consideres "civilizado" , Weasley –se defendió él –Si mal no recuerdo, eres tú la que se ha pasado las últimas 24 horas llamándome cretino, imbécil, cabeza de chorlito, escoria y todos sus derivados. –Hizo una mueca –Eres tú quien se apareció de pronto en mi apartamento e intentó convertirme en un eunuco ¿Y ahora eres precisamente tú quien pretende hablarme de diplomacia? –esbozó una sonrisa lobuna

-Hagamos algo, ¿Quieres?. –Ginny alzó un dedo en el aire –Cuando seas capaz de discutir adultamente sobre un tema durante cinco minutos, me buscas y tendremos esta conversación. De momento, me largo –Empezó a caminar de espaldas mientras hablaba –Gracias, Malfloy: por el café, por haberme arruinado el único día libre y por haber hecho desgraciado el día en que te conocí.

Él le dedicó la sonrisa más malévola que pudo.

-A tu orden, Bombón –respondió aún más perversamente.

Ella paró en seco y le miró por un momento que pareceió eterno. La estaba provocando, o, más bien, ya lo había hecho. Si ése era el único método de deshacerse de él...

-Te reto –dijo olvidando todo disimulo y señalandolo con un dedo acusador –A un duelo. –se encaminó de nuevo hacia él –Si yo pierdo haré cualquier cosa que quieras. Pero si gano... –entornó los ojos felinamente –Te disculparás conmigo por comportarte como un maldito bastardo... –luego agregó, muy de prisa: -¡Y me regalarás los cuadros que quiera!

Draco frunció el ceño ante esta última petición.

-Ya me parecía que venías a por algo más que café gratis –murmuró sonriendo lascivamente –Acepto tu duelo.

Y esas fueron las palabras mágicas. Ahora era oficial.

o:o:O:o:o

El caldero chorreante podría tener un exelente servicio de hospitalidad, pero no podía ser considerado, ni mucho menos, como el mejor lugar para entablar un duelo, con sus cuartos deshusados llenos de polvo acumulados por el tiempo y sus ventanales cegados que impedían una buena vista. A su pesar, era el único lugar cercano a decente que ofrecía Londres para tales ocasiones.

Y ahora se encontraban en aquel cuarto oscuro, ceniciento y lúgubre con tablas sobresalientes del suelo e iluminado por la triste luz que manaba de una única ventana al lado opuesto de la mohosa pared de ladrillos. Pero tampoco era cuestión de ponerse demasiado meticuloso en ocasiones como esta, o de batirse en medio de una calle concurrida a plena luz del día. En ciertos aspectos, era el lugar adecuado; aún cuando, como sabían muy bien, elegir el lugar implicaba arriesgarse a tener a algún chismoso espiando por el ojo de la cerradura rohosa.

-¿En serio quieres continuar esto? –preguntó Draco una vez que hubieron cerrado la puerta, pero ella ya se había dirigido al extremo opuesto de la habitación, y le apuntaba con la varita.

-Deja de finjir caballerosidad –alegó molesta –Y de perder mi tiempo: empezemos.

-¿Ya no puedes esperar, eh? –se burló. Ginny se cabreó más ante sus palabras.

Draco alzó la varita y empezó a contar con los labios "uno... dos... tres...", mirando perversamente a Ginny

Ginny soltó un hechizo justo cuando acabó de contar. Él lo esquivó rápidamente con solo moverse de sitio.

-Caramba, Weasley ¿Qué me quieres matar? – preguntó arqueando una ceja estupefacto al mirar hacia atrás, donde había abierto un gran agujero en la pared y dejaba ver al vecino (N/A(A de ayudante) que bueno XD! No pensé q dentro del caldero chorreante provocarían un graaaaaaaan masacre XD).

-Éncárate y defiendete de una vez. – dijo con una voz potente y seria, apuntándole con la varita.

-No digas que no te estoy dando una oportunidad de echarte para atrás, Weasley ¿En serio quieres continuar esto? No te llevará a ningu...

-Estoy harta de ti, harta de tus estupideces ¡Y harta de que me llames bombón! –le cortó ella perdiendo los estribos. - ¡FRUNUCULUS! (N/A: ni idea de q hechizo es... M/N( Magical's note) : Creo que es furunculos... pero bueh, da igual xD)

Draco esquivó el hechizo apártandose del peligro, pero antes de alzar la vista ya veía una manada en camino.

- ¡STIPTILENGUA! ¡CINCOPANATRASIS! ¡¡EXPELLIARMUS!! – gritó Ginny sin detenerse, apuntando a todos los lados en medio de una humareda de polvo, sin saber donde se encontraba su contrincante.

De repente notó como una mano la cogía fuertemente por la cintura y se sobresaltó ante la sorpresa de tener el rostro de él a cinco centímetros de distancia de su nariz cuando la mitad del polvo no acababa de disiparse. Sintió su rostro arder, sin estar segura si se trataba de la vergüenza o la cercanía intermitente de su rostro que permitía incluso admirar la purpurina gris que se esparcía en sus ojos y las pequeñas pecas tirando a rosa que poblaban el vasto territorio alrededor de su nariz, y que, a simple vista se impreceptían de una simple mirada.

Y, en efecto, hubiese sido un momento excepcionalmente romántico, si tan sólo él no hubiese...

-Si quieres siempre podemos olvidar esto y admitir que te gusto, bombón. –...propuesto sensualmente, arruinándolo todo.

-Entre tú y una gárgola prefiero mil veces la segunda opción, idiota –dijo dándole un pisotón ingrato y completamente muggle.

-Ahhhggggg... –Profirió retrocediendo en una sóla pierna -¡Maldición, Weasley, se supone que los bombones deberían ser dulces! ¿¡Dónde demo...!?

No le dió tiempo de continuar. Se había lanzado ciegamente a él, rabiosa como un huracán, olvidando la magia, olvidado que él era considerablemente alto y fuerte, y sobretodo, olvidando que podía perder el equilibrio encontrándose parado en un sólo pie. Y un grito resonó en la habitación cuando Draco trató de detener un golpe directo a la quijada tomándola de la muñeca y se balanceó hacia atrás, haciendo que ambas varitas rodaran por el suelo junto con ellos y Draco acabase encima de ella.

-A ver a dónde vas ahora, Weasley –se burló él mirándola desde arriba, aprisionándola. Tenía el cabello revuelto y esparcido en la suciedad del suelo, lo cual resultaba una verdadera lástima, pues el polvo del lugar se había impregnado en todo su cuerpo, cambiando su engañosa apariencia de niña buena por una de cenicienta furiosa. En un momento de increíble lucidez o extremada locura, se dejó llevar por el impulso de acercar sus labios a los suyos.

Y como poco puede hacer una cuando un rubio imponente como Draco Malfloy la tiene aprisionada contra un piso de madera...

-No te atreverás –susurró ella, impotente ante la cercanía de su rostro, marcado por varios mechones de cabello platino que caían graciosamente.

-Ponme a prueba –sonrió él, a un centímetro de distancia sus labios.

Ambos cerraron los ojos.

-¡Hey, ustedes dos! –Se sobresaltaron al oir una voz proveniente de la habitación consigua, a travez del agujero en la pared. Se detuvieron en seco y observaron a un viejo regordete en pijama y con una expresión somñolienta y exasperada –¿Porqué no se buscan otra habitación para _hacer sus cositas _y me dejan dormir en paz? ¡Los viejos como yo no ya tenemos la energía que ustedes andan enseñando a sus anchas!.

Y alejó la cabeza fuera del agujero para continuar su siesta.

Y... Ginny pareció despertar de pronto.

-¡Quítateme de encima, Malfloy! –le empujó. Él aprovechó para recojer su varita del suelo.

-Perdiste –sonrió lascivamente apuntándole directo a la garganta, mientras ella, sentada en el suelo y aturdida por el encuentro excesivamente cercano que habían tenido, aún no acababa de entender qué había ocurrido.

Sólo pudo dirigirle una mirada asesina al ver su propia varita a varios metros de distancia.

-Quieta, pequeña –la detuvo cuando ella hizo un ademán de moverse.

-¿Qué quieres? –no podía esconder la rabia en sus palabras, pero él no pareció inmutarse, no había dejado de sonreir, y le miraba directo a los ojos.

-Quiero un bombón, ¿Qué crees que quiero? –sonrió más abiertamente, con cara de quien no rompe un plato, capáz de derretir un iceberg. Le pellizcó la barbilla con la mano libre y le plantó sorpresivamente un monumental beso en los labios que la dejó mareada, no tanto por la forma en que sus labios se apoderadon posesivamente de los suyos, o el impredecible ritmo que su lengua marcaba dentro de su boca, ni tampoco el hecho que su mano estuviese enredada entre los cabellos de su nuca. En efecto, lo que la dejó mareada fué el hecho inesperado de que ella le estaba devolviendo el beso.

¡Estaba besándose con Draco Malfloy!

(...Y mañana los elfos domésticos de toda Inglaterra se rebelarán por libertad....)

Se odió en el mismo momento en que se dió cuenta que había dejado que fuera él quien terminase el beso.

-Retractate –le susurró él, todavía en la misma posición encima de ella.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ginny sin comprender, con los sentidos alborotados y las mejillas ardiéndole.

-Por lo de ayer: retractate. O quizás quieres que te dé la prueba definitiva...

Grandísimo error. Ella empleó todas sus fuerzas para quitarselo de encima de un empujón y no miró hacia atrás cuando recojió su varita y lanzó otra serie de hechizos que rebotaron en la habitación, sintiendose mil veces estúpida por haberse dejado llevar.

Y es que ahora sí, el maldito bastardo no le vería ni el pelo, si ella podía evitarlo.

¿Pero podía?

o:o:O:o:o

Ding.... Ding... Ding...

Humhp.....

Ding.... Ding... Ding...

Noooooooo!!!!! No de nuevo! ToT Arggg!!!

Ginny abrió los ojos perezosamente, sintiendose perdida. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar la hora en el reloj cuando vió que todo seguía oscuro, rebuscó la varita en la mesita de noche y se abrigó completamente con su chal, arrastrando las zapatillas de dormir mientras bostezaba tristemente a abrir la puerta.

-¡Oh, no! ¿¡Tú otra vez!? –casi lloró ella, frotándose la frente con la palma de la mano. -¿Qué no duermes? ¿Qué quieres esta vez, Malfloy? –su voz era implorante

-Buenas noches, Weasley. –contestó Draco, con su típico deje de ironía –Merlín, ¿Siempre eres tan maleducada?

-¿¡Noches!?, ¿¡Noches!? –profirió ella luchando inexitosa por mantener los ojos abiertos. -¿Tienes una mínima idea de qué horas de la madrugada son?

-Las dos y cuarenta y cinco –contestó servicial, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

De no ser porque temía caerse dormida en sus brazos, le hubiese propinado un bonito golpe en la mandíbula. Se denotaba el sarcasmo en su voz cuando habló:

-Buenas noches, Malfloy. Que descanses... - "...En paz." Pensó perversamete cerrandole la puerta en las narices de un golpe.

No terminaba de salir de la sala cuando...

Ding.... Ding... Ding...

Ginny apuntó hacia la puerta con su varita, y esta se abrió salvajemente de un golpe.

-¿¡Qué!? –Preguntó desde el otro extremo de la habitación, aturdida de sueño. -¡Vamos, dime, ¿qué!?¿¡Qué es lo que hay que hacer para deshacerte de tí!?

-Simplemente paga tus deudas, Weasley –Contestó entrando en su habitación y trayendo consigo lo que ella pudo reconocer, a travez de sus parpados entrecerrados, era un gran baul. Draco cerró la puerta tras de sí, y de pronto Ginny pareció más lúcida. –Tómalo como un favor que te hago, o mucha suerte de tu parte: Me quedaré aquí por un tiempo, y saldaré ese favor que me debes.

Bien, bien... pensó Ginny. Debía volver a la cama: estaba teniendo una pesadilla terrible, soñaba que Draco Malfloy iba a mudarse a vivir a su apartamento...

**Extra Bonus II**

-En serio, Weasley, no sé como te las arreglarías sin mí –comentó desbordando autosuficiencia.

-Tsk... –Ginny chasqueó la lengua como si pensara, y adoptó una expresión pensativa –Digamos que, primero que todo, me aseguraría de que ningún _hurón _toque nada sin haber leído las instrucciones antes.

-Eh, quieta, _comadreja_ –contestó sonriendo entre dientes –No sé porqué esa manía tuya con los objetos muggles... debe estar en la sangre –masculló sin maldad.

-Y yo no sé cuál es esa obsesión de tu familia con el asunto de la sangre –alegó a su vez, arrugando la nariz.

-Bueno –contestó él , reincorporándose y dándole la cara –Es una cuestión de dogma, más que todo. –Sonrió perversamente –Y de la abnegada conservación de la buena estirpe de Malfloy's.

Ella soltó un bufido.

-Cuánto lo siento por tu madre. Yo habría corrido a toda velocidad en dirección contraria sólo al oir los términos de llevar tu apellido.

-Ahw... –Se lamentó él, cogiéndola de la cintura –Es una verdadera lástima, justo cuando me venía haciendo a la idea de que no te quedaría mal el papel...

Ginny enarcó una ceja.

-¿Estás proponiendome matrimonio, Malfloy? –Preguntó con voz burlona, como en la ocasión que él le pidió a salir por primera vez.

-No –aclaró, y ella le miró con recelo –Puedo hacerlo mejor que esto –agregó con una sonrisa confidente.

-Ahw... –le imitó ella, declinando la cabeza -¡Qué lástima! Justo cuando tenía pensado decirte que sí...

Él la miró como si la viese por primera vez.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó, sorprendido.

-No –contestó ella riendo malévolamente –Pero quería ver tu cara de miedo.

Él tenía el ceño fruncido. No pudo decir si por la respuesta o por la razón a esta.

-No es miedo –se defendió, atrayendola hacia sí –Sólo que no me lo imaginaba.

Pasaron un tiempo callados, abrazándose. Hasta que la voz de Draco rompió el silencio.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ella volvió a sonreir, con la mejilla apoyada en su hombro.

-Vamos, Malfloy, tú puedes hacerlo mejor que esto...

**Fin de la segunda parte **

**Magical:** Sí, sí... ya sé lo que están pensando, ¿¡Tanto esperar y sólo llega este mísero besito!? ¿¡Qué nunca se van a acostar!? Y yo digo...

¡No! -- Todavía no es tiempo. Pero pueden apresurarlo, vamos... ahi está el botoncito de los reviews :p

**Proximamente:** ¡Ginny's ex-boyfriend's back in town! Y .... ¡Alze la mano el que quiera ver a Draco recién salido de la ducha! (Entre lineas: Mándenme un review xD)

**Moraleja: **Obvio, ¿No? "Los reviews lo son todo".


	3. Tercera Parte

**A-grengch: **El primer revi! n.n thanx! Bueno, cómo que no dé problemas? Pero qué es de un fic sin problemas?

**Llue:**xD Muuuusa! Lo tuyo es obsesivo! No me llames Lynx xx es hora de olvidar el pasado. Hum.. cuento el voto para ver a Draco saliendo de la ducha numero 1.

**Yose-Malfloy-Felton:** Felton! Adoro a los Felton's! Gracias por el comentario y cuento el voto numero 2 n.n

**Godric Gryffindor: **Thanx por el revi!!! y por los comentarios O.O

**Yalimie:**Gracias por el revi!!Espero saber más de tí!

**Thuringwethil:** Sí!! Siempre quise pertenercer a ese círculo! n.n adoro los DxG! Son geniales! Y Gracias por el revi!

**Arae:** Gracias por el revi! ahi te contesto tus dudas:

1. El final del primer chap es un extra bonus, es decir, un drabble aparte que me ha pasado por la mente y he creado, por lo que sí cuenta. Todos los bonus que aparecen en esta historia ocurren despues de que la historia en sí termine . ¿te he confundido?

2. El bonus del segundo chap, en efecto, ocurre despues del primero, pero, obviamente, no inmediatamente despues. Hay una laguna de tiempo entre cada bonus, pero eso no es lo escencial, lo importante es que ocurrieron (en mi fic)y ... bueh, ¿No resulta divertido ponerlos? n.n

**Maika-Lunas Rotas: **Cuento el voto numero 3! Gracias por votar! n.n

**Ariadna-creta: **Yahouuu! Voto numero 4! Y respecto al revi (gracias!) Hum... Sí, bueno, no niego que se pasan de groseros. Pero hey, se odian! Creo que comparada con Jk Rowling (algo que no me atrevo a hacer) Creo que parecen dos amigos tomando el té en la salita de estar :p Lo siento si te ofendió, pero quería hacerlo lo más apegado al libro posible. Saludos a todo Mexicooooo!

**Impossibles:** Ladies and gentlemen! Demosle la bienvenida al voto numero 5! n.n (Ya era hora :p) Thanx por votar! digo, por el revi!

**Marian Salazar:** ¿Romantica la escena del final? o.O ¿pero có...? ¡Ahhh! Ya, ¿te refieres al bonus? Pos sí!! A mí tambien me gustó, gracias!

**Luciana:**Gracias! Espero que sigas leyendo!

**Josesita:** Joseee! Siglos sin verte, chica! ¿Qué tal te va la vida? Gracias por el revi. Bueh, esta vez me tardé mas, pero aquí lo tienes!

**Korishiteru:** Sí!!!! Gracias!

**Nyoka:** Nyo! Gracias por el revi, sis! n.n Pues a ver, ¿lograré sonsacarte la información de quién es ese alguien que mencionas? ¿Y como es eso de que descubriste que del odio al amor hay un solo paso? :p confiesa, cobarde!!! Ohhhhh! Y te gustó la escena del super, sí!!! A mi lo que me gustó más fue el tarro xD

**Ana Black:** Mrs Black rondando por mis fics! es todo un honor n.n Hum.... olvida el R, primero, nunca logre hacerlo R, segundo, nunca logre terminarlo . Thanx por el revi!

**Paulina gryffindor:** Gracias por el revi y los comentarios! A ver, disipando tus dudas, los bonus son un adelanto, sí, pero de algo que no voy a escribir. Lo que pasa es que cuando escribo mis fics, me imagino toda la vida entera de los personajes, y de pronto, me asaltan escenas como las que pongo en los bonus, que resultarian demasiado melosas para agregar a la trama, pero que pienso que valen la pena publicar. Y zas! Me nacen los bonus.

**Lucky:** ¿A ver, fué eso un voto o no? Bah, de todas formas lo voy a contar xD voto numero 6! Bueh, gracias por la oferta y eso de promocionar mis fics en los tuyos xD gracias! Voy esperando la actualizacion del tuyo!

**SiriusBlack: **Sí, ya sé que lo leiste. Lo que no leiste fue el segundo chap, grandisimo merluzo! x.x Bueh, de todos modos se agradece el review, el sentido del humor y la compañía incondicional n.n Thanx!

**Liwk: **Voto numero 7! Thanks por el review! Fué uno de los que más me gustaron! n.n Me alegra que el DxG haya terminado conquistandote, es mi pareja favorita!(junto con el RemusxTonks) a ver, siento decepcionarte en cuanto a los backgrounds, pero es que no quiero abusar de mi imaginacion! No sabes lo que me cuesta empezar un fic nuevo y no digamos terminarlo! Este es, el único afortunado que he logrado terminar hasta el momento, y había empezado como un one-shoot, pero lograron convencerme de que sí valdría la pena continuarlo, y ya ves. Este fic no tiene pretención de caer en la misma trampa de las novelas rosas con que fallaron mis fics anteriores, so, en serio lo lamento. Ah! Y adoro a Momo!

**Lun****a Sofía:** Hola! Tu review me dejó una duda, dijiste "pero si me dan a escojer entre Malfoy y Harry para Ginny creo que escogeria a Ginny" Así que ¿Malfloy o Potter? Para ser sinceros, en el libro yo escojeria a Harry para Ginny, pero en los fics me quedo con Draco. Y hablando de libros, Ohhhh! Michael Ende! Adoro a ese hombre! ¿Verdad que escribe genial? Bueno, me apresuro a contar el voto numero 8 para ver a Draco saliendo de la ducha.

**Shezhid: **El último voto! Número 9! n.n Thanks por votar y el review!

**Prueba o Disculpa**

By Magical

Tercera parte

Le tomó un tiempo entender que no estaba soñando y que Draco ya se había encargado de arrastrar su baúl dentro de la habitación.

-¡No puedes quedarte en mi apartamento! –balbuceó atontada por la sorpresa.

-Sí que puedo –contestó cerrando la puerta tras de sí –Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa que quisiera si perdías –sonrió antes de recordarle-: Y perdiste.

Ella tardó un tiempo en contestar.

-¡Pero tú me besaste! –alegó, mortificada por la extrema vergüenza de recordar el incidente –La deuda está saldada.

Él sonrió despreocupadamente.

-No recuerdo haberte pedido que me devolvieses el beso.

Ginny no pudo articular palabra por unos instantes en los que se sintió verdaderamente estúpida.

-No_ vas_ a quedarte en mi apartamento –Era una prohibición.

-Quiero ver cómo puedes evitarlo –pasó olimpicamente de ella, arrastrando el baúl hacia la única habitación disponible –Porque si no me traiciona la memoria, la señorita fué quién me retó a un duelo, puso los términos , no me dejó opción de negarme, perdió y, ahora quiere negarse a cumplir su promesa.

-¡No puedes llamar a eso un duelo! –objetó. Ahora ni siquiera tenía sueño. Pero es que ese hombre tenía mil y una forma de quitarle el sueño a una. -¡Ni siquiera utilizaste nunca la varita! ¡Es más, se supone que no puede haber contacto físico en un duelo de magos! ¡Hiciste trampa!

-No dijiste que no podía hacerlo –sonrió despectivo –O que no se valía hacer trampa. En realidad no recuerdo haberte oido poner reglas al juego.

_¡Burra, burra, burrísima! ¡Menudas orejas le deberían de estar creciendo ahora...! Y es que jugar limpio contra Malfloy equivalía a coronarse como reina de las acémilas (Buuuuurraaaaa! �U) _

Ella volvió a abrir la puerta con la varita.

-Creo que ya conoces el camino –su tono de voz no admitía réplica.

Draco se irguió en toda su altura y cruzó los brazos.

-Es una deuda legal. No puedes negarte.

-¿En serio? Creo que ya lo estoy haciendo. –repuso impasible.

Él pareció meditar un momento.

-De acuerdo. Esto ya es cosa del ministerio. ¿En qué departamento decías que trabaja tu padre? –preguntó con finjida inocencia.

Ella tardó una milésima de segundo en comprender sus intenciones.

-No caerás tan bajo –susurró incrédula.

Draco le dedicó su sonrisa despectiva de "Ponme a prueba" , y eso fué más de lo que ella pudo soportar ¡Chantajearle con contarle del trato que –muy torpemente –había hecho con el último de los Malfloys! ¿Qué le diría su padre? ¿Se enfadaría su madre? ¿ Y sus hermanos? Fred y George seguramente se burlarían de ella hasta que terminase de cumplir los ochenta años, Percy posiblemente le daría el discurso del siglo sobre los cómo, cúando y porqué hacer o no hacer un trato, y Ron... bueno, este simplemente la desollaría viva. Dió gracias al cielo de que Charlie y Bill se encontraran fuera de la Gran Bretaña.

-Eres más basura de lo que jamás me atreví a pensar. –estaba tan furiosa que entornó los ojos tan fuertemente que dificilmente podía ver -Te odio.

-Si vas a empezar a ponerte sentimental, agradecería que eligieses otro momento –Había un mohín de enfado en su voz que ella no comprendió, puesto que era ella la que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a sentirse irritada, y no él. –Por ahora me muero de sueño. Ya sé la dirección, no tienes que acompañarme.

Y se dirigió hacia la única habitación disponible, dejando a una Ginny irritada, aturdida y somñolienta en el vestíbulo.

0.o:0:O:0o.0

Cuando despertó la mañana siguiente, no pudo asegurar si había tenido un sueño sobre un duelo o una pesadilla acerca de una mudanza. En cualquier caso, se sintió mejor cuando salió de su habitación hacia el único cuarto de baño del apartamento. La puerta se abrió sorpresivamente antes de que lograse alcanzar el pomo, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Pero no fué la humedad del vapor saliendo del baño lo que le provocó un escalofrío, sino la visión consigua a esta: Draco Malfloy salía de la ducha en ese mismo instante. Su cabello rubio platino goteaba adherido en torno al cuello y perlitas de agua se encontraban formando un recorrido desigual alrededor de su nada despreciable anatomía, terminando en el comienzo de una toalla en torno a su cadera que alentaba insinuaciones.

Oh, Dios. Hombros de ensueño. Sutiles marcas de pectorales y bíceps que rodeaban su ombligo. Todo chorreando agua. No le mires las rodillas, Gin.

Arggggg, muy tarde.

-En... en el nombre de Merlín, ¿Podrías tener la decencia de taparte? –balbuceó la pelirroja voltenado la mirada y haciendo una señal de alto hacia él.

-No seas mojigata, Weasley –se quejó Draco, salpicando agua por todos lados.

Ginny decidió cambiar el tema antes de que lograse sacarla de sus estribos de nuevo. -¿Que no tienes frío? –preguntó despectivamente.

Hombres, nunca han aprendido que el verdadero uso de la toalla consiste en secar, mas no en tapar.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa llena de perversidad.

-¿Quieres calentarme? –le provocó.

Ella casi muerde el anzuelo. Apretó los puños con fueza e ignoró su comentario. –¡Claro, pero qué tonta! –fingió –Es obvio que no necesitas taparte. Como no hay mucho que esconder por ahí –alzó una ceja en dirección hacia su cintura. (N/A: Ok, un poco más abajo de su cintura)

La sonrisa de Draco se borró inmediatamente. Avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella mojando las orejas del sofá y redujo la distancia entre ambos de manera alarmante.

-Gritaré –le advirtió ella, saliendose sorprendentemente de la rutina de los "voy a matarte".

-Oh, no dudo que lo harás –sonrió Draco maliciosamente con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Ella tardó un momento en entender el doble significado de sus palabras.

-Eres un verdadero bastardo –gruñó sintiendo que se le hervía la sangre de lo furiosa que estaba y ante la impotencia de tener su varita a 6 metros de distancia, en su habitación.

-Aborta el tema, ¿Quieres, Weasley?-repuso haciendo un mohín de enfado -Estoy harto de que me trates como basura –su semblante se enserió de pronto.

-Pero es que lo eres –contratacó ella sin piedad –Hazme un favor, Malfloy: búscate una vida propia y deja de hacer cuadritos la mía, ¿Quieres? Ya tengo bastantes problemas sin que tú te aparezcas a joderme la existencia.

-Pues no, no quiero –le provocó a propósito, deleitandose de la intesidad de la rabia que ella le profesaba –Precisamente porque es mi vida y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a malgastar buena parte de ella jorobandote si eso es lo que quiero –sonrió – Y es lo que quiero.

-¡Cretino! –profirió Ginny antes de perder el control y apretar las manos en torno a su cuello.

Lástima que poco se puede haer contra alguien quien te lleva 16 centímetros de alto cuando tu anatomía apenas son 2/3 de la suya. Lo que conlleva a otra magistral caida sobre el sofá.

-¡Te mataré, por Merlín que te mataré! –juró ella luchando por liberar sus muñecas de las manos que las sostenían prisioneras.

-Un maullido más, Weasley, y te juro que me desnudo aquí mismo. –le aseguró.

Ginny se quedó muda mirando con ojos desmesurados primero al hombre que –por tercera vez en menos de una semana –estaba sobre ella en una posición demasiado comprometedora para su gusto y luego a la toalla que milagrosamente seguía atada a su cintura.

-Eso es. Sé una buena chica.

_(N/A: el siguiente parrafo ha sido censurado a causa del alto contenido de las barbaridades que Ginny Weasley pensó en el nombre de Narcissa Malfloy. La gerencia ofrece sus más sinceras disculpas hacia las inocentes mentes que han sido descarriadas, pervertidas y mancilladas a causa de las palabrotas mal intencionadas con que se toparon a lo largo de este fic.)_

-Pagarás por esto –masculló fulminandole con la mirada.

Pero antes de que Draco pudiese contestar a aquel juramento, ambos se giraron sorprendidos cuando la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso y apreció ante sus ojos una figura conocida para ambos.

Silencio mortal.

Los ojos azules del recién llegado se abriendo en desmesura al entrar en la habitación y encontrar a su compañero de cuarto encima de su novia.

O... ex-novia, si lo vemos por otro lado.

Ian Cavendish se irgió en toda su altura tratando de recuperar un poco de su mancillada dignidad.

-Parece que interrumpo algo importante –dijo alzando las cejas y mirandolos alternativamente –Vaya, cúanto lo siento.

-No, Ian –Se apresuró Ginny, incorporandose sin dificultad, puesto que Draco había terminado el juego –No es...

-¿...lo que estoy pensando? –rió sin ganas –No me digas. ¿Y qué es lo que pensarías tú?

Ella no supo qué contestar. El chico de cabello color arena cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Quería darte una sorpresa de cumpleaños –explicó –pero creo que tú me la has dado a mí –hizó un gesto hacia ellos antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla de un golpe. Ginny empujó a Draco salió corriendo tras de él.

-¡Ian! –le divisó en la escalera -¡Espera!

-No creo que tengamos mas que decirnos, Ginny –repuso aclarando la determinación de su decisión.

-Pero yo sí. –lo tomó del brazo sin dejar de notar la tensión de sus musculos y se puso frente a él –Escucha, sé que suena increíble, pero lo que crees que viste no es lo que estás pensando.

-Disculpa, pero creo que en estos momentos no podrías tener niguna idea de lo que pienso acerca de todo esto.

-Pues según tú no hay mucho de donde escojer, ¿eh? –empezaba a cabrearse ante su actitud.

-Digamos que una imagen vale mas que mil palabras –confirmó.

Ella le miró unos segundos, como tratando de asimilar los hechos y aclarando donde se encontraban los dos.

Y de pronto, se dió cuenta que nunca habían avanzado un paso de la casilla de salida.

-¿Sabes que? Olvídalo. Esto siempre fué un error –desvió la mirada y se mordió los labios.

El enarcó una ceja ante sus palabras.

-¿El qué, nosotros dos? –inquirió un tanto sorprendido –Si esa es la razón para liarte con mi compañero de cuarto...

-¡Tú nunca me has creído! –le reprochó ella. -¡Nunca, en todo este tiempo, te has molestado en depositar una mísera pizca de confianza mesurable al de un orinal en mí! Estoy cansada de que me trates como si no pudiera valerme de mí misma y que cuestiones mis decisiones tanto como mi capacidad. Tengo 24 años, Ian, y sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo.

-¿En serio? –repuso, incrédulo y sorprendido ante el reproche–¿Y qué estás haciendo ahora?

-¿¡Es que aún no lo puedes ver!? –explotó, exasperada. –¡Mierda, no tengo porqué hacer esto! ¡No eres el último hombre en Inglaterra, por Merlín! ¿Crees que haría todo esto sólo porque me aburro extremadamente? ¿Porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer? ¿No te has dado cuenta de que pienso que lo que tenemos vale algo, un poco más que lo que le estamos dedicando? ¿No te imaginaste nunca, que, a pesar de todo...? –se vió incapaz de seguir, tuvo que tomar otra bocanada de aire y decir en un hilo de voz, sin mirarlo -... te quiero.

Otro manto de silencio confuso cayó entre ellos por unos desesperantes segundos.

-No sé que decirte, Gin –confesó él, sincero. –Hice todo el viaje desde Alemania hasta aquí. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Dime que me quieres –pidió, simplemente, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, pero él le miró aterrado. -¿Es tan terrible eso? ¿Tanto, como el pedirte que te quedes?

-No lo sé –repitió, incómodo, dirigiendo la vista hacia el suelo.

Ella necesitó un tiempo para acomodar sus confusos y decepcionados pensamientos. Quizás sí le estaba pidiendo demasiado. Quizás no había nada más que hacer.

-Dejémoslo –dijo, de pronto, con la voz queda.

-¿El qué? –preguntó él, confuso.

-Nosotros –explicó Ginny, rendida –Dejémoslo como estaba antes de que volvieras. Es lo mejor.

-¿Tu crees? –tanteó él, inseguro.

-¿Me quieres? –preguntó ella, y la mirada aterrada volvió a a aparecer en sus ojos, haciendola sonreir condescendientemente –Entonces sí, estoy segura.

Él la miró una vez más, admirado de la forma en que sabía tan bien lo que buscaba.

-Malfloy es un bastardo afortunado, Gin –comentó abrazandola por última vez, antes de partir tan aprisa como vino.

-Si tú lo dices –comentó ella devolviendole el abrazo, comprendiendo la inutilidad de dar más explicaciones.

0.o:0:O:0o.0

Adoraba los cumpleaños, lo que no le gustaba eran las cenas familiares a las que se veía obligada a asistir. Siempre implicaban inmiscuiciones de su familia acerca de su patética vida sentimental y acababan con la dieta que muy trabajosamente seguía. Llegó a su apartamento entre una polvadera de hollín y se dirigía a su cuarto cuando tropezó con algo duro a los pies del sofá y oyó un ruido metálico chocando contra el piso.

-¡Ayyy....! ¡Coñ...! –maldijo antes de oir otra voz que se unía a su quejido.

-¡Argggg!

-¡Malfloy! ¿Se puede saber qué haces a oscuras y tirado en el piso? –preguntó incorporandose lo mejor que pudo y prendiendo unas luces tenues con la varita.

-Maldición, Weasley. Ponte a dieta. –se quejó el hombre zobandose una pierna y recogiendo la lata de cerveza que se había caido y derramado un charquito en el suelo.

-Mete la cabeza en un inodoro y tira la cadena, Malfloy –contestó de malas mientras lo observaba desaparecer el charquito de cerveza con la varita y tomar otro trago -¿Qué haces aquí?

-De buen samaritano, ¿Qué crees? –dijo señalando las 10 latas de cerveza en la mesilla de la sala frente al sofá.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó sin entender ni encontrarle el sarcasmo a sus palabras.

Para su sorpresa, el rubio dejó su propia cerveza en la mesilla, tomó otra del montón, la abrió y se la pasó. Ella no atinó en recibirla.

-Te aseguro que no la he envenenado –dijo, con un deje de ironía marcado en la curva de sus labios.

Ella tomó la lata con vacilación y bebió un trago.

-¿A qué viene todo esto? –preguntó, recelosa.

Él se ecnogió de hombros, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Pensé que no te vendría mal unos tragos.

Ginny ya veía empezó a enterder. ¿Era aquella su manera de disculparse por haber formado todo aquel lío entre Ian, ella y él? Viniendo de un Malfloy, no estaba nada mal. Decidió no hacerle malos ojos a la cerveza gratis que tenía en frente y bebió otro sorbo mientras se sentaba en el suelo, recostando la espalda a los pies del sofá.

-¿Qué hacías a oscuras? –inquirió ella, mirandolo de reojo.

-Me gusta la oscuridad –contestó tan lancólico que ella no tuvo duda en que mentía. Le dirigió una mirada rápida y se dió cuenta que tenía los parpados un poco caídos. ¿Había estado durmiendo? ¿Se había quedado dormido esperándola? No pudo evitar sentirse un tanto conmovida.

Él se terminó su lata y abrió otra nueva.

-Estás como una cabra, tío. –se burló ella, sintiendose liviana mientras bebía un largo trago. Tenía varias copas de licor en el cuerpo que se tomó en la cena en casa de sus padres, pero calculó que podría aguantar un par de tragos más. -¿Por cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte? –De momento, y muy milagrosamente, no tenía ganas de echarlo, pero quería entablar tema de conversación.

-El tiempo que sea necesario –contestó vagamente.

-Eso no es una fecha, es una sentencia de tortura a largo plazo.

-Llámalo como quieras.

-¿Chantaje? ¿Desfachatizmo? ¿Ganas de joder?

-¿Suerte de tenerme en tu apartamento?

Ella se abrazó el estomago y fingió que vomitaba sobre sus rodillas.

-Vuelve con tu mami, Malfloy –se burló ella.

-Precisamente de ella me estoy escondiendo. –contestó él con sorna.

-Já. El perseguidor perseguido. ¿Y qué has hecho esta vez? Vamos, confiesa ¿A quien traicionaste?¿A quién dejaste embarazada? –El alcohol en las venas la empujaba a un estado de complicidad jamás imaginada.

-Me temo que eso es lo que quisiera ella, y lo que yo me niego a hacer –sus ojos se entornaron cansinamente antes de tomar otro trago de cerveza y terminar con la lata, que dejó a un lado para tomar otra nueva. Luego, por primera vez, la miró a los ojos y le confió con inesperada camaradería –Quiere casarme con quien-sabe-quien. Supongo que será otra mujer sacada del mismo guardarropa. Ya me la imagino: Sangre Limpia, bonita y fértil como el estiércol. –abrió los ojos desmesuradamente –Auxilio.

Ella rió de buena gana ante su expresión y se echó para atrás, descansando la cabeza en el sofá.

-Y ahora vienes a esconderte en el último lugar donde te buscarían, ¿No?

-Buena atrapada. Tu cerebro funciona bien,eh, ¿Weasley?

-Pero, ¿Porqué yo? –Quiso saber. Él se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Sólo pensé en tí entonces... en que al menos como farsa, tendría su chance de funcionar.

-Ya, y ahora me vas a decir que me quieres –se burló ella, escéptica. Tomó otro trago de cerveza y Draco le imitó antes de contestar:

-Bueno... –dijo vagamente, mirando hacia un punto indefinido en la oscuridad de la sala –En realidad estaba pensando en que tener sexo contigo no tendría que resultar tan aterrador como me imaginaba en un principio.

Ginny no pudo evitar reirse con ganas a pesar de que el hacerlo la dejase más mareada.

-Gracias, si es que debo sentirme halagada –espetó tomando otro trago.

-Eh, tranquila Comadreja. No te emociones demasiado: quizás sólo es mucha cerveza y demasiada imaginación de mi parte.

-Y una condenada mierda –dijo cerrando los ojos del mareo mientras arrastraba las palabras deliveradamente.-Puedo asegurarte que te la pasarías de miedo. Siempre y cuando no me pidas otra prueba. –agregó haciendo hincapié en la última frase.

Esta vez le tocó a Draco reirse abiertamente.

-Lo cual no estaría nada mal. –dijo siguiendo el juego.

-Estás borracho, Malfloy. –se burló ella.

Draco sonrió ante sus palabras y cerró los ojos, mecido por la oscuridad de la noche y la primera conversación entre los dos en la cual no tomó parte la hostilidad.

-Con toda seguridad. –concedió. –Pero apuesto que tú lo estás más que yo.

-Bah, una porra. Podría ganarte en cualquier cosa aquí mismo. –dijo confidente.

-¿Que tal al póker desnudo? –sugirió maliciosamente, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

-No hagas que te lastime, Malfloy. No en mi cumpleaños. –contestó jovialmente sin dejarse picar.

-Oh, lo olvidaba –dejó la cerveza de mantequilla en el suelo y se recostó mejor a los pies del sofá –Tienes razón, lo siento. Felíz cumpleaños, Weasley.

Silencio expectrante.

¿¡Qué!?

Ginny mantenía los ojos abiertos en desmesura.

-¿Qué dijiste? –balbuceó incrédula de sus oidos. Tal vez sí había tomado demasiada cerveza de mantequilla.

-Dije felíz cumpleaños, cabeza de chorlito –musitó en un suspiro sin malicia –Y buenas noches.

-No, no; la parte antes de eso, ¿Qué dijiste? –seguía incapaz de creerselo -¡Malfloy! ¿Malfloy? ¡Eh, hurón!

-Hmp... –se quejó él, sumido en el acojedor mundo de sus sueños.

La mirada de Ginny se enterneció por una fracción de segundo antes de cerrar los ojos y susurrar:

-Buenas noches, Draco.

Fin

**Extra Bonus III**

Draco oyó cómo la puerta se abría de un empujón y volvía a cerrarse en un portazo. Presintió que algo no iba muy bien, y en efecto...

-¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFLOY, TIENES TRES SEGUNDOS PARA APARECERTE AQUÍ! –Oyó que bramaba.

Salió del taller sin comprender cúal había sido el craso error que había provocado tal alboroto, y por lo que, al parecer, tendría que pagar los platos rotos esta vez.

-¿Qué...? –Empezó, pero ella le había divisado al salir a la salita y se dirigía a él hecha una fiera.

-¡Tú, grandísimo mentiroso...! –balbuceaba a la vez que le asestaba ingratos golpes con el bolso (N/A: lleno de maquillaje, billetera, llaves, caramelos de menta, etc. Entre lineas: ¡Pobre Draco! xD) que le hacían retroceder -¡Estafador! ¡Bastardo...!

-Eh... –profirió él, ya tumbado en el sofá y todavía ahogado de golpes por los cuales luchaba para defenderse -¿Qué he hecho esta vez?

-¿¡Que qué has hecho!?, ¿¡Que qué has hecho!? –decía furiosa -¡Yo te diré lo que me has hecho!,¡Que me has mentido, timado y engañado, éso es lo que me has hecho! –asestó en un golpe especialmente fuerte en el brazo que le hizo ahogar un lamento. -¡Tú, miserable embustero...!

-Pero yo... –trató, en vano, de defenderse.

-¡Y no me vengas conque no fué tu intención! –le interrumpió. Ahora trataba de hacerle el mayor daño posible con sus propias manos -¡Porque esa sí que no me la trago! ¡Pero, ah, es que hay que ser asquerosamente cretino para jugar tan sucio como tú...!

-Ginny –le llamó él, tras los músculos doloridos –Agradecería que (¡Ouch!), antes de matarme, me explicaras a qué viene todo esto.

Ella se separó de él, todavía furiosa, rebuscó en su bolso y le lanzó con furia una botellita oscura al regazo.

-¿Reconoces esto? –Preguntó, lanzandole una mirada amenazadora.

-Si –contestó, confuso –Es tu poción (N/A: Sí, sí... anticonceptiva, a ver... ¿Quien tira la primera piedra? Decía... mención el el chap 1, y por Merlín, que alguien le invente un nombre a la condenada poción, o no nos vamos a entender nunca �U)

-No_ es,_ ¡Era! –puntualizó ella, casi gritando –La mandé a chequear, ¿Y adivina qué resultó ser? No te molestes, te lo diré: al parecer, algún idiota pensó que sería divertido cambiarla por una dosis de aceite de bacalao muggle, ¿Y adivina quién pudo ser el idiota? –Le lanzó una mirada muy significativa antes de golpearlo de nuevo.

Sin embargo, en lugar de explicarle que todo había sido un accidente no intencionado, sus pensamientos rondaban por otra parte, en porqué había mandado a estudiar la fraudalenta poción, para ser exactos, ¿Podría ser que...?

-Ginny –buscó sus ojos, bajo el riesgo de que le propinara un buen derechazo -¿Estas embarazada?

Ella volvió a perder los estribos.

-¡Sí, pedazo de idiota! –gritó fuera de sí en rabia, cogiendo un cojín y golpeandolo fervientemente -¡Y todo por tu culpa! ¡Por tu jodida y miserable culpa...! ¡Maldición, te voy a cortar la maldita cosa...!

Draco no cuestionó que ella fuese capaz. La tomó de las muñecas y le obligó a mirarlo.

-¿Estás segura?

-No, pero hoy es primero de Abril(Día de los inocentes) –contestó sarcástica, calmandose por fín.

-Bueno –dijo Draco, tomándola de la cintura al ver que había calmado sus instintos homicidas. -¿Crees que todavía esté a tiempo de hacerte mi proposición?

Y de la nada, sacó una cajita forrada de terciopelo azul y la abrió ábilmente con la mano libre, dejando al descubierto un anillo coronado con un único y majestuoso diamante rosa.

_Tu rostro es lo primero en lo que pienso al despertar cada mañana, y tu nombre lo último que puedo recordar cada noche antes de irme a acostar. No creo ser capaz de concebir el momento de tu partida, ni enfrentarme a un nacimiento de sol sin tí a mi lado. No sé qué fué de los momentos que viví antes de conocerte, ni me atrevo a pensar en los que vendrían si tú no estás. Mi pasado sin tí simplemente no existió, antes de tí no hubo antes, sólo una mediocre interpretación de vida vacía que tú vas llenando poco a poco con tu presencia en mi corazón. Te quiero, te quiero un mar, Weasley. Te quiero cuando ries, cuando lloras, cuando estás asustada, cuando tus ojos me miran con rabia y luego corres a golpearme sin razón, te quiero cuando me culpas de tus errores, te quiero cuando me dices que soy un maldito bastardo arrogante y te quiero cuando blasfemas que me odias, porque ambos sabemos que no es verdad. Y no importa lo que pase después, te querré igual, o más, si cabe, pero sé que te querré sin lugar a dudas hasta el resto de mis días, a partir de hoy, si me dices que sí aceptas ser mi esposa. Dame una oportunidad, Gin, para demostrarte y demostrarle al mundo entero que esto que tenemos vale mucho más aún. __Casate conmigo._

Bueh, that's all, my children. Gracias por haber aguantado hasta aquí, en serio, millares de gracias, no saben lo que significa cada review para mí. No sé si vuelva a escribir más fics largos, pero de ahora en adelante creo que preferiré los one-shoots. No sé que me ha pasado, pero en menos de 24 horas he publicado dos fics. Si quieren leer más de mí, les aconsejo que se echen un paseo por mi profile y le den una ojeada a "Undercovered" que recién publiqué hace 15 horas n.n Honeydukes a todos!!!!


	4. Cuarta Parte

Ajá. Mentirosa yo, sí, ok. Me he tragado mis palabras de nuevo. Lo he continuado, y esta es la segunda vez que digo que este fic se ha terminado (¡Já!) Miren, les voy a ser franca: **dudo que lo continúe**. Es sólo que ustedes me envian reviews por montón, y yo no me aguanto xD (Les digo, los revis hacen maravillas en mí) Esta es la continuación, pero... OJO! Si esta continuación es válida, los bonus extra en los capítulos anteriores **no valen. **Me explico, del capítulo uno al tres, con sus bonus, es una historia. Del capítulo uno a los que (dudablemente) publicaré, es otra historia, **sin bonus. Los bonus no valen si lees de este chap en adelante.** Gotcha? n.n

Otra cosa con los bonus, a ver, los bonus ocurren (repito, del chap 1 al 3, como **otra historia con un final diferente a esta**) después del chap 3, pero existe una laguna de tiempo **muy larga** entre el chap 3 y el primer bonus, y pasa mucho tiempo hasta que ocurre el segundo, y así pasa con el tercer bonus. Espero que no se hayan mareado n.nU

Me han dicho que está prohibido contestar reviews, así que me abstendré de hacerlo hasta que me asegure. De todas formas **millones de gracias **por todo aquel que se ha tomado la molestia de hacerlo.

**Advertencia: **Peor lenguaje que el anterior. Tengo que plantearme el subirle el rating.

**_Prueba o Disculpa_**

_By Magical_

Cuarta parte

Ginny se despertó sintiendo que esta mañana ocurría algo inusual en su apartamento. Abrió los ojos lentamente, agradeciendo la penumbra de las mañanas otoñales y se desperezó sonoramente sobre el lecho donde se había quedado dormida. Se recincorporó pesadamente mientras se recuperaba del lapsus matutino y trataba de recordar cómo había llegado al sofá, descalza y abrigada con la manta que se suponía debía estar a seis metros de distancia, en su habitación. Lo único que le vino a la mente una imagen borrosa de latas de cerveza, el suelo frío y duro, una total oscuridad y cierto borracho que se disculpaba con ella.

Un profundo olor a quemado la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Oh, no... –profirió implorante, mientras corría descalza hacia el mosaico frío de la cocina.

Una gran cantidad de humo se abrió paso desde la puerta de la cocina, nublandole la vista y atorandose en su garganta en una tos. Ginny agitó los brazos desesperadamente intentando dispersar la cortina de humo, hasta que la silueta borrosa de un hombre se divisó entre la humadera.

–¡Cof,cof¡Ma–(cof) Malfloy¿Q–qué... se supone...(cof!) que intentas hacer? –tosió otro par de veces.

La respuesta del rubio fue una serie de tos incontenida mientras abanicaba con su mano lo que ella pudo distingir borrosamente en una sarten, era el causante de todo.

–¡En el buen nombre de Merlín¿Qué intentabas hacer, abrasarme viva?(N/A: a–brasar de brasas, no abrazar de abrazo n.nU por si acaso) .–preguntó, furiosa, al tiempo que abría la ventana y el humo se escapaba por ella.

–Buenos días, Weasley, _como es usual_. ¿Podrías, alguna vez, tener la consideración de saludarme por las mañanas? No es que me importe demasiado, pero¡en el nombre de Merlín, verás, algunos sí tenemos una imagen que cuidar¿sabes? No quiero que la gente piense que vivo con una troglodita.

Ella le hubiese metido la sartén por el culo (N/A: no, no pienso dejar el lenguaje obceno. Deal with it if you wanna read this fic O.o) Afortunadamente, días de práctica a carne viva empezaban a dar resultado. No por nada ambos habían sobrevivido todo ese tiempo y a situaciones peores.

–Buen día, Malfoy –contestó, con dulzura fingida –¿Qué día tan precioso, verdad? –dijo mirando hacia la ventana –¿No crees que sería un día estupendo para morir entre llamas? Pues bien¡YO NO LO CREO, GRANDÍSIMO INTENTO DE TROLL! –le gritó –¡Y no te atrevas a llamarme troglodita de nuevo si quieres conservar el tamaño del hueco de tu trasero como está!

Él esbozó una sonrisa aduladora y, _Oh–Merlín–nos–salve_, ignoró su comenteario por lo que ella pudo sumar era la milésima vez.

–Vaya que exageras, Weasley –repuso –Sólo se me ha quemado un _poquito... _

–¡Pero qué, claro, qué poquitíisimo! –repuso sarcástica, mirando a la sartén que él sostenía en una mano, donde podían verse claramente un par de huevos totalmente quemados, calcinados y achicharrados. De no ser por las cáscaras rotas en el mármol de la cocina jamás se habría aventurado a decir que esa masilla negra como el carbón había sido, en su tiempo, huevo.

–De acuerdo, tal vez sí estén un poco más que quemados –concedió Draco condescendiente.

Ginny le miró alzando las cejas elocuentemente.

–Muy bien, muy bien doña inconforme, lo admito. Están carbonizados. ¿Contenta ya? –rodó los ojos como quien no puede creerlo y dejó la sarten sobre el fogón.

Ella le dedicó la primera sonrisa genuina que le hubo de dedicar en su vida.

–Mucho –confirmó ella, todavía sonriendo –Y sólo por eso, te has ganado uno de los legendarios desayunos Weasleys. –tomó la sarten, tiró su contenido en el basurero (este se lo comió y profirió un sonoro eructo)

–¿Legendarios? –esta vez le toco a él sonreir y mirarla con las cejas alzadas.

–Ya sabrás a qué me refiero –contestó confidente de sí misma –Y será mejor que te tomes otra ducha, estás horrible.

La verdad es que distaba de estarlo. Tenía manchas de ceniza y humo impregnados en el rostro, el cabello desordenado y la ropa arrugada, pero más bien ofrecía a la vista la imagen de un niño travieso que había estado haciendo tortas de lodo en el jardín.

Sólo que podrías aplicarle el _crustaceos_ a Ginny por horas y horas, y la chica nunca lo admitiría.

Draco sonrió, obediente, y se dirigió a la salida de la cocina. Mas cuando se encontró en la puerta se detuvo y echó una útima mirada atrás.

–¿Esto no será sólo un truco para espiarme en la ducha, verdad? –preguntó divirtiendse de su propio chiste.

Se hizo a un lado justo al tiempo que una gran cacerola salía disparada hacia su dirección. El objeto pasó a tres milímetros sobre su brazo izquierdo y chocó estruendosamente contra el suelo. Draco mantenía los ojos muy abiertos cuando se aventuró a mirar hacia la cocina. Ginny seguía de espaldas a él, ante el fogón.

–Un comentario más de esa índole y te juro que te desayunas _tus propios huevos_ –amenazó. (N/A: EJEM! EJEM¿Lo entendieron? Díganme que sí lo entendieron¡vamos, dígame que sí lo entendieron! XD Here I am, pervertiendo mentes de nuevo v.v deberían encarcelarme T0T)

Draco murmuró algo intangible y se dirigió hacia el baño con las manos entrelazadas tras la nuca.

–Y por cierto –oyó que gritaba desde la cocina –¡Te aconsejo que la proxima vez que necesites una castración de emergencia, busques ayuda profesional!

–¡Vaya gatita en celo! –susurró de nuevo más fuerte, una vez asegurado que ella no podía oirle, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Quince minutos después, media docena de panqueques inundaban el apartamento con su dulce aroma de miel. Draco Malfloy abrió la puerta del baño, con su habitual toalla atada a la cintura y las perlitas de agua recorriendo su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo.

Ginny, quien empezaba a acostumbrarse a situaciones semejantes, optó por no mirarle y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de calabaza sin mirarlo.

–Cuando se termine de despertar el poco de cordura que tienes y tengas la mínima decencia de vestirte, puedes venir y probar un par de éstos –dijo haciendo un además hacia la mesilla del comedor y a los tentadores panqueques que humeaban sobre sus platos.

Él se quedó parado donde estaba, observandola mientras chorreaba agua y mojaba la alfombra.

–¿Sabes lo que me cabrea, tio? –dijo de repente, rodeando los ojos –Una cosa es que me obligues a darte alojo aquí, pero otra muy distinta que tenga que aguantarte paseandote desnudo por mi apartamento. No hay derecho¿sabes? Eso estaba fuera del trato.

Draco caminó hacia ella amenazadoramente y se detuvo a tres palmos de su rostro. Ella le sostuvo la mirada.

–¿Alguna vez has visto a un hombre desnudo, Weasley?

Ella se irguió y se cruzó de brazos.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia. –contestó imperturbable.

Él ignoró su respuesta (por lo que, contemos, es la milésima primera vez).

–Pues yo diría que no, porque, por si no lo has notado, existe una diferencia fundamental entre un hombre desnudo y uno con una toalla alrededor de sus partes íntimas. ¿Quieres que te muestre la diferencia? –el tono de su voz casi le provoca un ataque cardíaco.

Ginny sintió cómo la sangre le subía al rostro y cómo le palpaba en los puños. Estaba a punto de hundir sus nudillos en la nariz del aludido cuando...

Tic,tic

Un enorme búho negro golpeaba con el pico la ventanilla de la sala. Sus plumas relucían elegantemente tras los ventanales cerrados, y traía atado a la pata un pergamino pulcramente sellado. Draco se adelantó a abrir la ventana y recibir la carta. El búho emprendió vuelo y el rubio se dirigió a su habitación con el sobre en sus manos. Ninguno le dirigió una segunda mirada a la pelirroja en el centro de la sala.

Una buena porcion de panqueques y jugo de calabaza después, la puerta de la habitación a la izquierda se abrió ante sus ojos. Ginny estaba considerando la opción de ahorcarlo con la estúpida toalla cuando se dió cuenta que ya no la traía atada a la cintura. Al contrario, se encontraba pulcramente vestido con su túnica de mago y el aroma del perfume que percibió cuando se sentó a su lado en la mesilla del comedor le provocó el impulso de pegar su nariz contra su pecho y quedarse en esa posición el resto de su vida (N/A: Bueno, me gustan los chicos que huelen bien, demándenme por eso! ù.ú).

–¿Sabes qué, Weasley? En mi casa solemos esperar a que todos estén presentes antes de empezar cualquier comida. –comentó mientras cortaba su torre de panqueques.

Ella detuvo en el aire el ademán de tomar un trago de su jugo al oir las palabras. Era inhumano el no ofenderse ante una indirecta tan directa.

–¿Y tú sabes qué, Malfloy? En mi casa agradecemos a quien se ha tomado la molestia de cocinar para alguien más. –contestó mordazmente.

–¿En serio? –preguntó a su vez, como si nunca se lo hubiese planteado. –Bueno, yo agradecería a cualquiera que se hubiese tomado la molestia de cargarme hasta un sofá para que no muriese congelado en el suelo. –prosigió como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ginny dejó el vaso en la mesa con fuerza, haciendo que salpicaran pequeñas gotas de jugo sobre el mantel.

–Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras –repuso con fiereza.

Él miró sus panqueques elocuentemente y, con una sonrisa lobuna, se metió un gran pedazo a la boca.

–Claro que no. –concedió, pero ella sabía que escondía un "Yo tampoco".

–Me voy. –dijo levantandose de golpe y dejando su desayuno a medio terminar. –Se me está haciendo tarde.

–No has terminado tu desayuno. –comentó Draco de forma natural, como si le hiciese ver algo de lo que ella no podía darse cuenta.

–Lo sé. –contestó con una sonrisa fingida. –Pero qué sorpresa. Lo dice quien me pidió hacer dieta ayer. –rodó los ojos, como si ya nada puediese sorprenderle de él.

_¡Qué equivocada estaba!_

–Ayer, ayer. –canturreó aburrido. –Vives en el pasado, Weasley. Y como siempre, me sorpende lo crédula que puedes llegar a ser.

–Y una mierda. ¿Ahora qué, vas a decirme que ayer delirabas, que todo fueron desvaríos de borracho? –inquirió decepcionada. Si su respuesta era afirmativa, toda buena impresión que obtuvo de él se iba a la basura. Oh, y también la disculpa, claro.

–Yo nunca me emborracho. –declaró él impetuosamente.

–Ajá. Seguro. –repuso incrédula.

Ya nadie le estaba prestando atención al desayuno.

–Mira, Bombón, si es que te arrepientes de no haber aceptado la partida de póker desnudo...

–Agradecería que dejases tu petulancia fuera de esta casa –le cortó –Y ya que estamos, hay unos términos de convivencia que me gustaría poner.

Él se mostró sumamente aburrido.

–Qué falta de imaginación tienes, Weasley. Es el tema más rayado que se te pudo ocurrir.

–Me hablabas de autoconservación, Malfloy, no te quejes ahora que la recupero.

Draco mantenía una sonrisa de medio lado y la miraba perspicazmente, alentandola silenciosamente a seguir.

–Uno, bajo ninguna circunstancia, y quiero decir _ninguna circunstancia, _puedes entrar a mi habitación. –le miró un momento esperando a que sus palabras hicieran efecto en él, luego contó con los dedos –Dos, queda terminantemente prohibido el que me llames bombón –él reprimió una risita –Tres, nada de asuntos ilegales mientras vivas aquí. Cuatro, lo que ensucias, lo limpias tú mismo –Draco soltó un bufido –Cinco, Si alguien pregunta, eres mi primo.

–¿Qué? –inquirió el rubio para cerciorarse de sus palabras.

–No quiero que anden pensando lo que no es. –aclaró Ginny cortante.

–¿Y tú pretendes que te crean? –rodó los ojos como si fuese lo más ridículo que hubiese escuchado en su vida.

–¿Y porqué no habrían de hacerlo? –repuso ella comenzando a exasperarse.

–Mira Weasley –empezó lentamente, cabreandola deliberadamente –No te culpo de no tener vida social, pero la mía, sin querer, arruinará estrepitosamente tus planes de mantenerme en el anonimato.

Esta vez fué ella quien aprendió del maestro e ignoró su comentario.

–Seis, no podrás traer a nadie aquí, sobre todo mujeres. Así que si tienes necesidades ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

–¿Celosa, Weasley? –preguntó con la mirada brillante de quien se le adelanta la Navidad.

–En tus más dulces sueños. –rodó los ojos antes de levantarse de nuevo y dirigirse a la chimenea, donde tras un pellizco de polvos flú, desapareció tras las llamas.

Bueno, pensó Draco, mientras pinchaba otro pedazo de panqueque. Al menos quedaba demostrado que, a pesar de todo, lo bombones sí eran dulces. Terminado el último trozo de su desayuno, se levantó de la mesa. Estaba encaminandose hacia la chimenea cuando pareció tener una idea y se volteó hacia su habitación. Entró en ella y regresó unos segundos más tardes a la sala, con una nota que colocó bajo el vaso de jugo de calabaza vacío.

Otro pellizco de polvos flú, y el apartamento quedó completamente vacío.

0.o:0:O:0o.0

Un destello de llamas violeta alumbraron la penumbra del apartamento, haciendo que las sombras del mobiliario danzaran tenebrosamente por unos segundos. Ginny Weasley se apareció por la chimenea cansada, despeinada y llena de hollín. Encendió las velas con la varita, y la luz reconfortó el pequeño espacio del apartamento. Entonces lo vió.

Los platos del desayuno que le correspondían limpiar a Draco seguían en la misma posición, colocados sin limpiar sobre la mesilla del comedor. Ginny se dirigió furiosamente a ellos, planteandose la posibilidad de hechizarlos para que se partieran en la cabeza del rubio al hacer aparición en la chimenea, cuando se percató de una nota colocada bajo el vaso vacío. La tomó para ver que decía.

_Buen intento de desayuno,** Bombón.** He de decirte que has sobrepasado mis expectativas. Espero una habilidad similar a la hora de la cena, y aspiro, tambien, que esta vez tengas la cordialidad de esperarme antes de empezar. _

_Atte._

_D. M_

_P.S: Te aconsejaría bajar las calorías de tu dieta, creo que me has hecho una grave lesión en el tobillo ayer. _

Ginny estrujó el papel fuertemente contra su mano, mientras gruñía como una gata furiosa. Estaba tan fuera de sí que el pergamino empezó a arder en llamas dentro de su puño ( N/A: Se llama wandless magic o magia sin varita, mis niños n.n ocurre cuando eres incapaz de controlar tus emociones O.O), hasta convertirse en un montoncito de cenizas que cayeron pesadamente sobre la mesa. ¡Pero cómo se atrevía¿Por quién la tomaba, su sirvienta¡Ya le daría ella una dieta a él¡Ya se encargaría de...!

Se quitó el abrigo y lo tiró al sofá, mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño. No pasaron dos segundos antes que...

–¡LA PUTA MADRE QUE LE PARIÓ! –gritó, fuera de sus cabales. Salió completamente despeinada de ahí, levitando con la varita un montoncito de ropa que, definitivamente, no era suya (N/A: Sí, bueno, me diran que no entienden tan exagerada reacción, pero es que habían prendas íntimas ahí xD). La mandó volando hacia la chimenea, donde empezó a crepitar sonoramente entre las llamas y pronto desapareció mágicamente. Se encerró en el cuarto de baño sin más comentarios. Ya tendría oportunidad de ajustar ciertas cuentas con él.

Pero el caso es que Draco no se apareció esa noche, ni la noche siguiente a esa, ni la semana siguiente, ni el mes siguiente...

Se había esfumado. Así de simple.

0.o:0:O:0o.0

Mientras, en la Mansión Malfloy...

–Voy a hacerlo. –informó Draco, impasible.

Narcissa le dedicó su etérea sonrisa, complacida.

–Tu padre estaría orgulloso. –dijo, con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos. –Al fin podrá tener un poco de paz en su tumba, Draco. Ahora que has sentado cabeza.

Draco no respondió. Le incomodaba de sobremanera que ella hablase de la muerte de su padre con tanta soltura. Volteó la vista hacia el gran ventanal que alumbraba la enorme habitación. Pronto oscurecería.

–Les informaré que has aceptado –su voz denotaba emoción contenida.

–No –pidió él, volteandose a verla –No, Madre. Es cosa mía. Yo elegiré.

Ella le miró con la expresión fría algo descompuesta por su contestación.

–Draco, sabes los términos.

–Servicio de toda vida o la muerte –contestó, rodando los ojos. –Y sólo los sangre–limpia.

–No me gusta tu tono, Draco. –reprochó Narcissa dándole una mirada gélida.

Draco calló, pensando en las cosas que ella odiaría saber de él.

**-**

Bueno, pues eso, no más bonus¡lo siento! Me había planteado hacer un backstage, pero eso ya era demasiado n.nU

**¡Me retracto!**

Lo siento, creo que fuí un tanto agresiva con mis notas la última vez, lo que pasa es que como estoy de vacas, tengo que hacer la limpieza práticamente yo sola, todos los días. ¡Y ni se imaginan! Hablo de una casa de **tres pisos**, donde viven** doce** personas. Así que desde que me despierto hasta las 9 de la noche, yo soy la que limpia todo, y me pone de malas porque para variar¡los baños siempre están ocupados cuando termino! Me doy una ducha y empiezo a escribir, y me acuesto a las dos o tres de la madrugada. So... discúlpenme, y por favor, por favor... **reviewsss! **Necesito algo que me diga que todo este martirio vale la pena T0T

Bueno, y ya que están, lean mis otros fics! Tengo un summary mejor en mi perfil y todo, ya ven xD

**¡Millonésimas gracias!**


End file.
